What if
by Luna Furude
Summary: What if the countries of Hetalia were in Persona 3? After a full night playing Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, you fell asleep on your couch. When you woke up, you were on a train...heading to Iwatodai Station. This is where you adventure starts. Reader Insert. A lot of characters are involved. Rated T for language in the first chapters, M for future chapters.
1. The Arrival

_**Alright, new story! I'm taking a break of Maria's story, since I have no idea how to continue it, so...**_

_**(I try to stick with the original Persona 3 storyline, so...)**_

_**This is a reader insert.**_

_**Have fun reading this chapter. :)**_

* * *

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide.**_

After a full night of gaming, you just finished playing Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES. Of course, you took breaks from time to time to either watch or read stuff about Hetalia. Too lazy to go in your room to sleep, you decided to sleep on your couch.

"It would be fun if the countries could be in Persona 3..." you told yourself while wrapping yourself in a blanket. You fell asleep with the sound of the clock in the room ticking.

...

...

...

_**April 6**__**th**__**, 2009**_

Suddenly you hear a voice in an intercom. "Attention passengers. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay."

As you open your eyes, you could feel something moving, as you were being dragged by something. Your head was leaned against a window and you looked outside. Obviously, you were on a..."**train**"? Wait, what?

"The next stop is Iwatodai." You jumped of surprise. "**Iwatodai**? Wait, what?" You couldn't start to think about what was happening as you feel suddenly that the train was slowing down. You hear a female talking.

"Iwatodai. Iwatodai. This is the final train out for Tatsumi Port Island. Make sure you board at time for departure." You ran outside the train with a... "backpack"? Anyway, as soon as you were out, the door closed behind you. "...What do I do now?" You saw a clock. It was almost midnight. "How the fuck am I still outside at this hour?" As soon as the hands of the clock were both on the 12, all the electricity shutdown. Lights, ATM, everything. It was dark with a certain shade of green.

"...Is this what I'm thinking this is?" As you walked outside, you see **coffins**. Dark blood-red coffins. Standing everywhere. "...**The Dark Hour**...Wait, I'm in Persona 3? How is that possible?" You took a big breath and started to think. "Ok (First Name), calm down, there's no reason to freak out. You're in Persona 3 and you know the storyline...well, most of it..."

Yes you do know the storyline. You were actually at the beginning of the game. Where did the character went after seeing the coffin...oh yeah! The dorm! You took a paper out of your pocket, where all the directions were written on it. As you follow the directions in the dark night, you finally managed to find the building after 15 minutes. You opened the door and went in.

"Seems to be the living room..." It was quiet. Too quiet. You were wondering if everybody was already in bed. Suddenly...

"You're late."

You jumped and almost screamed. As you try to catch your breath, you look on your left. There was a young **boy**, around 8 years old, behind the counter. Beige hair, violet eyes, pretty pale skin and he was wearing what seems like...a pajama or some sort of jail costume. The young boy continues.

"I have been waiting a long time for you." He snapped his fingers and a binder appeared on the counter. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there." He pointed the binder, which opens by itself immediately. "It's a **contract**. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

"...What the hell, is he supposed to be **Pharos**? Way more different than in the game." You thought as you took the pen and looked at the paper. "_**'I chooseth this fate of my own free will'**_...Seems more like I'm being forced..." You grumbled as you signed the contract. The boy took the binder when you were done.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes..." He made the contract disappear. "And so it begins..." He then disappeared in the shadows.

"...The fuck just happened."

"Who's there?!" You heard a male voice. You turn your head and see a young **blond** man standing, seeming to be surprised and panicking. "Don't tell me..." He lay his hand on something that seems to be a **gun** on his waist.

Another voice shouted. "Bonnefoy, wait!" The Blondie jumped and looked behind him. There was another young man, but with darker hair. The electricity suddenly came back on. Everything seems to be working again.

"So it was really the Dark Hour..." You thought. The black-haired guy walks toward you. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is..." When you heard him talking, you could hear a bit of an familiar accent.

"...**Kiku Honda**, right?"

His brown eyes blinked. "...Yes, indeed. Have we actually met before today?"

"Uh, no, it's just..." You started to think pretty quick. "No...I can't tell him that I know him from Hetalia, he's gonna think that I'm psycho or something!" You looked at him with your (eye color) eyes and made up something. "I actually heard a bit about you, w-well mostly about your family..."

"...I see."

The blond guy started to talk. "Honda-senpai...Who is she?"

You immediately recognized **France**. You wanted to burst out laughing when you heard him calling Kiku "**_Senpai_**", but you would have been in a too awkward situation. "Oh well...three can play the game."

Kiku looked at France."This is (First Name) (Last Name). She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the girls' dorm."

"...Is it okay for her to be here?" France is looking at you with a worried face (Awwwww~!).

"I guess we'll see." Kiku is looking at you too. "This is **Francis Bonnefoy**. He'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

Francis is now looking at you with a little bit of shyness. "...Hey."

You smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Francis." He blushed a bit. "Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..."

You wanted to chuckle a bit. France isn't that shy in the anime, but you still found it cute. You looked at his waist where the gun was. "Francis, why do you have a gun?"

The blond man seems to be surprised about the question. "Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..." Kiku intervened. "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course."

"Oh, I see...Wait, is this supposed to be a guys' dorm?"

Francis started to stutter (Poor him XD). "No, it's not, but... Umm, how should I explain it...?" With a sigh, Kiku explained again. "Unlike the other buildings, this one's basically co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though. I'll explain it to you later when I get a chance." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Francis smiled at you "Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

You followed the French to the third floor at the end of the hallway. "This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

You kind of forgot the following in the game, so you decided to ask about the contract, since it was the first thing that came in your mind."Uhhh...What's the contract for?"

"...Huh? ...What about a contract?" He's looking at you like you're from another planet. Seeing that you won't get anywhere, you decided to not answer. The blonde asked you another question. "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I see... Never mind, then. Well, I better get going..." He started to walk away. "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." He goes downstairs, leaving you perplexed. You then shrugged and get in your room. "Ugh...so tired all of the sudden..." As soon as you fall on your bed, you fell asleep.

* * *

_**So, if you didn't understood who was who: **_

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

**_I hoped that you enjoyed this new story. Reviews are welcomed. More chapters to come. :)_**


	2. The First Day at Gekkoukan High

_**Alright, second chapter is on! Have fun! :)**_

* * *

_In the last episode of Dragon Ball Z...no just kidding. In the last chapter..._

_You fell asleep on your couch and woke up on a train heading to Iwatodai Station. Remembering what was happening in the game, you decided to head to the dorm during the Dark Hour, where you meet Kiku Honda, a senior in Gekkoukan High, and Francis Bonnefoy, a junior-to-be just like you will be this spring. Francis guided you to your room and as soon as you fell on your bed, you fell asleep._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 7**__**th**__**, 2009**_

When you woke up, you were still in the **Persona 3** world. "...And I thought that yesterday was only a **dream**. Great." You got up of your bed and start to prepare yourself. After 30 minutes, when you were finally done for your first day of school, you heard a knock at your door.

"(First Name)? It's **Francis**. Are you awake?"

"Yes, coming!" you answered as you opened the door. He was smiling.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? **Honda-senpai** asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Are you ready to go?"

"Uhhh...Thank you **Francis**, but I can find it myself."

"Oh, really? But, you don't wanna risk being late the first day of school, do you? Plus you're all by yourself. Don't you like company?"

"No, but..."

"Then just hurry up and get ready!"

"...I already am."

"Then let's go!" He took your wrist and pulled you out of the room. After 40 minutes, you were on the train heading to your school. Francis was explaining what you should do when you'll be at the school.

"Well, that's it." He looked through the window and pointed outside. "See? There it is." You looked outside too and you saw the school.

"Whoa! So big!" Your eyes were full of stars. One of your dream came true: going to _**Gekkoukan High**_. Francis chuckled at your excitement.

You finally arrived at your school where Francis speaks up again. "Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to **Gekkoukan High School**. Hope you like it." You wanted to fangirl, but decided not to, because people would be watching you. You walked inside with Francis and you saw the shoe lockers. You found your name and switched shoes.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The **Faculty Office** is right there to the left."

"I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And that concludes the tour. Do you have any other questions before I go?"

"Ummmm..." You blushed a little bit. He looked at you, worried. "...Which class are you in?"

"Me? I dunno...I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet."

"I see..."

"Hey...About last night..." You looked up at him and you could see that he was worried about something. "Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"...Sure." You smiled at him, which made him calm down a bit.

"Okay. See ya later." he said while walking away. You decided to head to the Faculty Office, where you notice a familiar figure working on some papers. The man noticed and looked up at you and this is when you finally recognized the person. It was** Ancient Rome Empire**! With **glasses**! You tried to not laugh.

"This made my day!" you told yourself. Rome started a conversation with you. "Oh, are you the new student?" You nodded. Rome started to look in the papers he was working on. "Alright let's see..." "He's so serious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" you laughed in your head. Rome stopped searching through the papers and picked up one, which seems to be your file.

"(First Name) (Last Name)...11th grade, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He continued to look at your file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places...Let's see...In 1999...That was what, ten years ago? Your parents..." he gasped and looked at you. You looked at him surprised. "I'm sorry...I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"...wait, my parents aren't dead." You thought yourself. "Oh well, two can play the game." "No, it's okay. You don't have to worry."

"I haven't introduce myself. I'm **Roma Antiqua Vargas**. But you can call me **M. Rome**. I teach **Composition**. Welcome to our school.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Wow! Such enthusiasm! I like it!" You sweat dropped while smiling. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class."

"REALLY? YAAAAAAY!" you screamed mentally.

"But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

You followed Mr. Rome to the auditorium, where the ceremony was taking place. You saw that...**Canada** was the principal? No way! He was talking with a calm voice. "As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means..." Suddenly, you hear somebody whispering to you.

"Psst...Hey..." A student girl was trying to get your attention. She was blushing a bit. "You came to school with Francis this morning, right? I saw you two walking together." You nodded. "Hey, I have a question. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"As far as I know, no, he doesn't." you whispered back. She blushed even more.

"Really?...Oh, you asked him? Wow I'm surprised...So, how well do you know him?"

You heard suddenly a teacher of another class. "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in **Mr. Vargas'** class."

Mr. Rome looked at you panicked. "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" A lot of students started talking when you turned your head quickly to the front, looking at **Mr. Williams**.

_**~Time Skip~**_

School was finally over. You stretched up before getting your homework ready. You saw suddenly a student approaching you. You looked up and you saw...**America**! You wanted to fangirl again. Today was completely the best day you had. "Okay (First Name), pretend that you don't know him. Pretend that you don't know him..." America started to talk to you.

"S'up, dude? How's it going?"

"Oh hello...Who are you?"

"Me? I'm** Alfred F. Jones**. Nice to meet ya."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Alfred." He's smiling at you.

"I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tought it id bein' the new kid...So I wanted to say, "Hey."...See what a nice guy I am!"

Francis approached you and Alfred. America's grin got bigger. "Hey, it's **Francey Pants**! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

France sighed and looked Alfred with annoyance and a bit snobbish. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be _**bothering**_ someone?"

Alfred looked at Francis with a surprised face. "Whaaat? B-But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so." Francis is looking at you. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

You smiled at him. "Yeah I know."

"Funny, huh?" He chuckled.

"Um, hello?" Alfred seemed annoyed. "Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning." His baby blue eyes became shiny sapphires. "What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

Francis blushed and frowned. "Wh-What are you talking about!? We live in the same dorm! There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you have me worried..." He looks at you. "Hey...You didn't say anything to anyone about...you know what, did you?"

"I didn't I swear!"

"Okay, good." He looked relieved. "Seriously, don't say anything about last night, alright?" That comment made Alfred look at you weirdly. France looked up at him. "Wh-What?"

"L-Last night...?"

Francis looked panicked. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen, I just met her yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez..." He turned around. "I've gotta go. I've got somethign to take care of for the fencing team. You better not start any rumors, is that clear Alfred?" He left without Alfred to even answer back. The American sighed.

"Ah, who cares! No one takes rumors seriously, anyway! What a paranoid...But, hey! It's your first day, and people are already talking about you!"

"Really?" You blushed.

"Uh uh. Believe or not, he's actually pretty popular."

"No shit." You told yourself.

"Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year! I can feel it!"

You left school after finishing talking to Alfred and headed to the dorm. Kiku welcomed you when you stepped in the living room. "Welcome back, (Last Name)-san." You nodded to the young man before starting to feel tired. You decided to do your homework pretty quick before getting to bed.

Later that night, Kiku was reading a book when a **student** of about his age approached him. **Pretty tall, short blond hair, icy blue eyes and a bandage at his cheek.**

"I'm going out, Kiku."

"...Hm?"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

Kiku sighed. "I know. People who had no problem before are suddenly developing acute cases of **Apathy Syndrome**...I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah...it has to be them. Otherwise, it's not worth my time."

"You have one-track mind...Will you be okay on your own? The **Chairman** will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

The blond smiled lightly at Kiku. "Don't worry. I'm just getting a bit of practice." He left the living room. Kiku sighed again.

"This isn't a game, **Ludwig**..."

* * *

_**Just a reminder:**_

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Roma Antiqua Vargas = Ms. Toriumi**_

_**Matthew Williams = The Principal**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

**_I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)_**


	3. The Chairman

_**...Damn, third chapter already. I'm in fire! XD**  
_

**_Have fun reading! :)_**

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_It was your first day at Gekkoukan High School as a junior. You went to the Faculty Office, since you were a new student, where you met your homeroom teacher, Roma Antiqua Vargas, aka Mr. Rome. At the Welcoming Ceremony, which was being hosted the principal Matthew Williams, was interrupted by "noisy students". After school, you met Alfred , one of your classmates and an acquintance of Francis. Later in the evening, Kiku is speaking with a certain Ludwig, who was heading out the dorm. Who is this Ludwig exactly?..._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 8**__**th**__**, 2009**_

Today, you left the dorm without Francis, since he already left. I mean, it's only your second day of school. What if you get lost on your way? Hopefully, you had a good memory (if you don't, I apologize.) and you were able to get to school in one piece (if you didn't well you're probably at the other side of the city. No just kidding.). You heard some girls gossiping.

"Did you heard the** rumor**?" "Oh, um...something about... a bathroom?" "N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the** first-year student**! Not only did she **stop coming to school**, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, **"It's coming... It's coming...!"**" "Huh. How about that." "You don't believe me...?"

You decided to ignore the rumor and get ready for class as you heard the first bell. The morning classes were pretty boring, until the Composition class with Mr. Rome. You were drawing in your notebook while listening Mr. Rome complaining about his favourite author or something similar. Suddenly, you heard the teacher talking to Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favourite author?"

The young man jumped and stuttered. "H-Huh? U-Ummm..." He whispered to you. "Psst! Who's his favourite author?"

"**Utsubo Kubota**." You whispered back to him. When Alfred told the answer to Mr. Rome, the teacher had a grin on his lips.

"Good! So you were really listening to me after all! That's a good sign!"

Alfred laughed. "Of course I was paying attention, Sir! After all, the **hero** always pay attention in class!" The whole class sweat dropped. You heard some classmates whispering.

"(First Name) gave him the answer...She's pretty good!"

You felt a little **warm** in the inside. After school, you headed directly to the dorm, since there was nothing to do. When you settled foot in the living room, you saw Francis with an **older man**. France noticed you.

"Oh, there she is!"

The older man turned around and looked at you. Tan skin, brown hair, green eyes and a Spanish accent...OH MY GOD, IT WAS **SPAIN**! The sexy **Spain** was right in front of you! You wanted to yell " Ay Ay Ay!", but hold yourself. The two men stood up. Spain started talking.

"Good evening to you. My name is **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**. I'm the **Chairman** of the Board for your school. Feel free to call me **Mr. Carriedo** or only **Antonio**~. Please have a seat, sweetheart~."

You tried to not look at his ass when you sat down on the couch next to Francis. "...God, he's so _**hot**_." you thought yourself. Carriedo coughed a bit before starting to talk again. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

You wanted to ask for a **date**, but that would be too awkward. So you asked something else. "Well...why are you here, Mr. Carriedo?" Antonio chuckled.

"To welcome you, of course, **Chica**. Well, to be honest, I have other _business_ here. Speaking of which...Francis, where's Kiku?"

"He's upstairs, Antonio."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello...Anything else, (First Name)?"

"No, sir."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He gets up before continuing. "You must be tired. You should go to bed early. You don't want to destroy this little **beauty** of yours, don't you?"

That comment made you blush, which made him chuckle while he left upstairs. Francis sighed.

"...You'll get used to his **flirting**." Suddenly you both heard a "I heard you Francis!" and a laugh. Later that night, while you were sleeping, Kiku, Francis and Mr. Carriedo were in some sort of **control room**. The students were watching the monitors.

"How is she?" Antonio asked while getting closer. The two young men looked at him. Kiku answered.

"She's asleep since a few minutes. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's...?"

"Let's wait and see for now. The **Dark Hour** is approaching." When he finished saying his sentence, the clock ringed, saying that it was midnight. Everything except the monitors shuttled down and it was dark with a shade of green. Meanwhile, in an alleyway of the city, as soon as midnight stroke, a student saw his friends in **coffins**. He freaked out and some **black fluid** came and flow out of his head while he was screaming painfully for help. He finally collapsed on the floor.

Back to the dorm, Francis and Kiku were still looking at the monitors...you were _**not**_ turned into a coffin, strangely. Antonio had a little grin.

"She's still sleeping. It's the Dark Hour, a **hidden hour** between midnight and the next day, and usually a normal person would **Transmogrify** into a coffin."

Francis looked at the older man. "Then she must be..."

"She's still in her human form. She's still asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. Now, we only need to know if she has the **Potential** or not. She must, though...if she wasn't, those **things** would've preyed on here by now."

The blonde man had a chill through his spine. "...Scary."

"We should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

Kiku nodded at Antonio. "Roger." Francis, on the other hand, looked worried. Meanwhile, you opened your eyes and you saw...a blue room. A moving upwards **blue room**. In front of you, you see a blue table...and a person on a chair. **An old man with a long nose**. "Igor..." you thought yourself.

"Welcome to the **Velvet Room**, my dear. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He looks on his left, showing an "elevator attendant" in a blue suit. "This is **Theodore**. He is a resident here, like myself."

Theodore bowed lightly. "Pleased to meet you. Feel free to call me **Theo**." You nodded surprisingly. Igor continues his speech that you already heard from the game (no but really, if you played the game, you know what I mean...). After a while, you heard Igor saying something.

"Hold on to this, my dear..." He made appear a **Velvet Key**, which you took in your hand. You looked at Igor, whose grin was bigger than usual. "'Til we meet again..." You fell unconscious at that moment, to wake up the next morning...

_**April 9**__**th**__**, 2009**_

You left for school, even after the weird dream you got about Igor and Theo. At the school gate, you saw Alfred waving at you.

"What's up, dudette!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue...We're young...What more could we ask for!?"

You chuckled at his excitement. "You're full of energy today, Alfred." That comment made him laugh.

"Of course! Dude, listen to this...Oh wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man!"

"Wh-What? Aww, tell me!" The first bell rang. Alfred pulled you.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

The first period was **Classic Literature**. Guess who was teaching? **Germania**. THE Germania. Yeah, you know, the long blond hair one who was with **Ancient Rome Empire**? Yeah, that one! Anyway, he coughed before introducing the class.

"I'm Mr. Germania. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature this year, you know the **good old Japan**. Some people say that it's useless, but they're wrong. Terribly wrong. Are you guys actually listening to me? Alright let's start..."

You listened the whole lecture, at your own surprise (if you usually pay attention in class, then I apologize.). You felt like you were more** smarter**. And the day went through...and nothing was happening at the end of the day, except that Francis showed you the **Paulownia Mall**, which was HUGE! When you got back from the mall, you were more tired then usual, so you went directly in bed. Later that night, in that "control room", Francis, Kiku and Antonio were monitoring you **AGAIN**.

"How is she?" Carriedo looked at Kiku. The Japanese man shruged.

"The same as last night."

"Interesting...Usually, those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first...But this subject is unique. She didn't got any of the **symptoms**."

Francis looked at the Spanish, worried. "But...we're treating her like a guinea pig."

The older man smiled a bit. "I understand your concern, Francis, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard that she's actually your classmate. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? Plus who is pretty cute." He winked at Francis, which made the French blush.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But, still..." Suddenly, a beep rang on the panel. Kiku answered.

"Command room. ...Is that you, **Ludwig**?"

A **German** voice started talking on the transceiver. "You're not going to believe this...This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have the time to talk...It's chasing me, so I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Francis panicked.

"...Don't tell me he's bringing that this here!" Kiku looked at Antonio.

"Mr. Chairman, let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle."

"Y-Yes! Be careful!"

The three ran downstairs, where they see the certain Ludwig entering the living room and falling on his knees, hurt.

"Ludwig!" Kiku knelled down next to the German.

"S-Senpai!?" Francis gasped.

"Ugh...I'm alright. Get ready though." Ludwig smiled a bit. "It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around Ludwig!" Kiku scolded Ludwig. Antonio looked at the blond. "Is it one of them?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one..." He got interrupted by a kind of earthquake. Francis was close to the panic attack. Kiku took out a gun from his jacket.

"Mr. Chairman, head back to the command room! Bonnefoy, go upstairs and wake her up! Then escape out the back!"

"Wh-What about you two?" The French looked at them worried while Antonio ran upstairs.

"We'll stop it here." He looked at Ludwig. "You led it to us, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Tch, like I had a choice!" He looked at France. "What are you waiting for, Francis? Go!"

"Y-Yes!" France ran upstairs. "Please protect them if you exist..."

* * *

_**I cutted and modified some parts before it would have been too long (mostly the Igor speech). And I took Theodore, for those who played P3P as the female protagonist. Elizabeth scares the shit out of me and I think that Theo's cute, so...^^"**_

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Roma Antiqua Vargas = Ms. Toriumi**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Shuji Ikutsuki**  
_

_**Mr. Germania (I didn't had any ideas of a human name for him, so...) = Mr. Ekoda**_

_**Ludwig = Akihiko**_

_********__I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)_


	4. The Awakening (Burn My Dread)

_**Alright...chapter 4, go!**_

_**Have fun reading this new chapter! :)**_

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_You met the Chairman, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at the dorm after school. After being flirted by him, you went sleeping...In your dreams, you met Igor and Theo in the Velvet Room. The next evening, while you were being monitored during the Dark Hour, an emergency occurred. The certain Ludwig brought something to the dorm and is injured. Kiku sent Francis to get you and run away while Ludwig and himself fight the thing. Francis, panicked, ran upstairs..._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 9**__**th**__**, 2009 – Dark Hour**_

You were sleeping like a baby, dreaming about (favorite thing * mine is Yaoi 8D jk*), when you heard somebody banging at your door, which woke you up. You hear Francis' voice **yelling**.

"Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!" He entered in your room, panicking. "I don't have time to explain (First Name). We have to get out of here, now!"

"What's going on Francis?"

"Just come on and hurry! We'll leave through the back door!" He was about to run when he just realized something. "Take this just in case." He gave you a short **sword**.

"...Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Let's go now." He pulled you by the arm. You two ran downstairs to the back door. "Alright, we should be fine for now-" Suddenly, you hear a **beeping**. Francis took out a sort of **Bluetooth** and put it on his ear. You could hear Kiku's voice talking from the Bluetooth.

"Bonnefoy, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, I can!"

"Be careful! There's **more than one** enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Ludwig saw!"

"...What!?" Suddenly, you heard loud banging against the back door. Francis freaked out. "Oh and...Let's pull back! Quick!" He pulled you again by the arm and you ran upstairs until you get to the **rooftop**. Francis locked the door behind him with a sigh of relief. "I think we should be okay for now..."

"Uhhh...are you sure about this?" you questioned him. When you finished talking, the ground started shaking. You two turned around before seeing a **black gooey creature holding a blue mask and a few blades** climbing on the roof. Francis gulped.

"Those things...We call them..."

"**Shadows**." you told yourself at the same time as Francis saying it. The French took out the gun from his case and puts it on his **temple**. When he was about to pull the trigger, the Shadow was about to slash him. The young man used his gun to protect himself and at the impact, he flied away and crashed against the wall hardly. He lost consciousness immediately and his head started to bleed. The gun landed in front of you, at your feet. At the control room, Kiku, Antonio and the injured Ludwig looked on the monitors. They saw you with the gun and Francis unconscious. Ludwig panicked.

"They're on the roof! Let's go Kiku!" they were about to leave when Antonio stops them.

"Wait!" You were taking the gun as you hear the young boy from the day you came in the dorm talking.

"_**Go for it...**_" As you remember how the protagonist did the summoning in the game, you putted the gun against your temple. The Shadow was about to shoot a huge fireball in your direction when with a grin you yelled.

"**PERSONA!**" you pulled the trigger and a spirit appeared behind you. **White mechanical arms and legs, golden torso, brown hair, red scarf and a huge heart-shaped lyre on its back**. It started talking.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am **Orpheus**, master of strings..."

Suddenly, you collapsed on your knees, having a huge headache. As it was getting more painful, Orpheus transformed into a **larger** dark Persona. The Persona charged on the Shadow and destroyed it into pieces like it was nothing. As it was done, it became Orpheus once again. At the control room, the spectators were shocked.

"Mein Gott...what on earth was that?" That was Ludwig's voice. Antonio was looking at the screen with a little smile. On the roof, Francis woke up when Orpheus returned in your body.

"Is it...over?" He whispered weakly. You crouched next to him to be sure that he wasn't too much injured except the massive bleeding. The young man spotted some Shadows crawling to you. "(First Name)! Watch out!" You turned around and saw the moving Shadows. You took the gun again and summoned Orpheus.

"_**Orpheus! Bash!**_" The Persona executed, bashing and destroying the Shadows. When you were done, you felt suddenly weak and you collapsed on the floor. Francis panicked, trying to get up.

"Hey! Are you okay!? Say something to me!" As he tried to reach you, Kiku and Ludwig arrived on the rooftop. Kiku went looking after you while Ludwig tried to calm down Francis, who was having a **panic attack** and was **crying**. "Can you hear me (First Name)!? Please...! Answer me!"

When you woke up, you were on the chair in the Velvet Room. Igor started talking. "It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power"."

"Oh god...not again the long speech..." you told yourself. You had to listen to a 30-minute speech from Igor and he wasn't even answering your questions.

"Until them... Farewell." You fell unconscious again.

_**April 17**__**th**__**, 2009**_

When you woke up, you could see a white ceiling. You felt a presence next to you. When you looked on your right, you saw Francis, who was probably on another planet. You moved a bit, which made him jumped. "You're awake! Um...how do you feel?"

"...Where am I, Francis?" You asked weakly.

"You're at **Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**. It's next to the **train station**."

"I see..."

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong. He just said that you were just _exhausted_...For real, you made me worried, you have no idea..." He looked down before saying. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything that night...I was supposed to protect you, but..." He seemed like he was about to cry. You panicked.

"N-No! Francis, don't worry! You did your best to protect me and I appreciate it!"

"...Really?"

"Of course!"

"...I see, thanks. But your power...it was amazing."

"Persona, right?"

"H-How did you know?" He looked at you surprised.

"Well, just by saying the name...It was kinda obvious, no?"

"If you say so...Oh well, we'll explain the rest later, ok?" He was about to leave, but he realized something. "Umm...just to tell you...I'm sorta like you." You looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died in an accident few years ago. He was my only parent, since my mom died after I was **born**. It was in **1999**. There was a big **explosion** in the area. Apparently, he died in that incident. He was working as a scientist for the **Honda Group**. The reason why I'm going to Gekkou High is because I wanted to know what really happened."

"I see..."

"When I got this power, I didn't know what to do. Well, except putting the gun on my temple and pulling the trigger. I panicked a lot the night we had to go on the roof, since it was my first time fighting them too." He sighed. "I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I wasn't such a **coward**..."

You felt like you wanted to cry when you saw his face. "Francis, that's ok. I was scared too."

"Really? But still..." He stopped himself before smiling a bit. "I see, thanks..." He got up. "Well...I guess that's all I should say to you. After all, you just woke up, so...I should go now and let you rest. Be nice, alright?" He was teasing you.

"Yes, **your Majesty**." You chuckled. He left the room, laughing a bit.

_**April 18**__**th**__**, 2009**_

You were discharged during the night and you felt full of energy today. When you arrived at the school, Francis was already there. He actually **tackle hugged** you.

"Good morning! You seem like you are better than yesterday!"

You almost choked. "Francis! Too tight! I know you missed me, but you're squeezing me too tightly!"

"Oh sorry!" He let you go with an embarrassed laugh. You could feel heavy glares on you.

"...Ugh, great." you thought. That wasn't the attention you wanted.

"By the way...Mr. Carriedo wants to talk to you after school. Come to the **4th floor** of the dorm, ok?"

"Sure."

The first bell rang, so you went in the school for the first class of the morning. At the end of the day, you went directly to the dorm. On the 4th floor, at the front of the control room, Francis was waiting for you. "Oh, there you are! They're waiting for you!"

" "**They**"? I thought it was only Mr. Carriedo..."

"Just come on!" He pushed you inside. Sitting on the couches, Kiku, Ludwig and Antonio were waiting for you. The Spanish smiled.

"There you are, Chica. I'm glad that you're okay. Please have a seat." You sat down next to Francis on one of the couches. "Before I start the explanation..." He showed you Ludwig. "This is **Ludwig Beilschmidt**. A **senior** like Kiku." The German bowed a bit with a bit of seriousness.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Uhhh..." You thought for a few seconds. You didn't want them to suspect you, and you didn't want to listen to the whole explanation. "I do believe...I guess."

The four men looked at your surprised. Antonio chuckled. "I see. However, you might not know the name of that hour. It it called the Dark Hour. It occurs every night at midnight."

Ludwig kinda interrupted Mr. Carriedo. "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting...You saw those creatures."

"Shadows, right?"

"Exactly. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Exciting, isn't it?" Kiku looked at Ludwig with a hint of anger.

"Ludwig! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

Antonio freaked out. "U-Uh, Kiku, he does his work well!" Kiku calmed down a bit, looking back again at you. "To make the story short, we're the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**. **SEES** for short. We're a school club on paper, but we're a group dedicated to defeat Shadows. Kiku is the leader and I'm the club advisor." Kiku continued the explanation.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"The Apathy Syndrome, right?"

"Yes."

"However, few people may awake a power that is used to fight the Shadows. It's called Persona, the power you used last night. Since the Shadows can be only defeated by Persona-users, it's all up to your guys."

"I see." Kiku opened a briefcase on the table. It had the same gun like Francis had the other night.

"We want you to join us. This is an Evoker prepared for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"Sure." That answer made everyone sigh with a relief. Antonio speaks up.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you accepted. Oh by the way, you can stay in the room you are assigned. I don't see any inconvenience in that. Right, boys?" The students just said nothing. You felt a new power growing in you. After the meeting, everybody went to bed. However, during the Dark Hour, a presence woke you up. You saw the **kid** from the day you came to the dorm.

"HOLY...!" you jumped, which made the young boy chuckled.

"Hiiiii~. How are you?"

"H-How did you get in her?" He smiled at you.

"I'm always with you...Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I though I should tell you."

"...The end of?"

"Everything. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." He looks somewhere else in the room. "I see that you've awakened to your power...and an usual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." He disappeared and reappeared at the foot of your bed. "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me...See you later. _Ufu~_"

He disappeared again, this time for good.

"...**Creepy ass kid**." You lied down in your bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

_**I never liked that kid... ._.**_

**_Yes I used the Orpheus for the female protagonist, but if guys are reading this, please pretend that it's the Male Orpheus. ._._**

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Shuji Ikutsuki**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__** = Akihiko Sanada**_

_**Creepy kid = Mysterious boy**_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)**_


	5. New Member (First trip to Tartarus)

_**More than 100 views...damn you guys O_O**_

_**I never thought this would get that many views!...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA! TT^TT**_

_**Chapter #5! **_

_**I'll skip some days that are unnecessary.**_

_**Have fun reading this one! :)**_

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_The dorm was being attacked. As Francis guided you to the rooftop, you became cornered by the monster: a Shadow. The French has been knocked down unconscious by the monster, leaving you no choice but to fight it. Remembering the story of the game, you summoned your Persona...Orpheus. You were able to destroy the Shadow, but fall unconscious. When you woke up, you were at the hospital, however the same day, you got discharged, since you didn't have any injuries. The next day, meeting Ludwig Beilschmidt, a senior just like Kiku, the Chairman invited you to join the SEES to fight the Shadows, which you accepted immediately. During the night, the kid from the day you came at the dorm appeared again to give you a warning...Creepy ass kid..._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 21st, 2009**_

After having the usual day of school, you went directly to the dorm, since nothing special was happening. As soon as you settled a foot in the living room, Francis looked at you.

"Oh, _te voilà_! We're having a meeting in the 4th floor in a few minutes, so..."

"...Really? But..." you tried to find an excuse. You were actually tired from your day.

"...What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." You climbed the stairs with a sigh. When you arrived in the command room, Kiku and Ludwig were already there. "There are you guys!" Ludwig smiled a bit. "Just in time, our guest is should arrive in a few minutes..." Francis looked at him with suspicion.

"What's this all about?"

"There's someone I want to introduce..." he got interrupted by a knock. "Hurry up and come in! You're almost late!"

"Hold your horses, this is freakin' heavy!" You heard a familiar **obnoxious** voice. A figure comes in the room with suitcases...it was **Alfred**! The young American chuckled. "Wazzup?" Francis was completely shocked.

"Al-Alfred?..._Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_?"

Ludwig speaks up. "This is **Alfred F. Jones from Class 2-F**. He'll be staying here as of today." Francis became pale immediately.

"He's staying _**HERE**_? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, believe it or not, he has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently...I told him about us and he agreed to help." That comment made Francis look at Alfred with a LOT of disbelief.

"YOU have the potential? _Pour de vrai_?" America ignored the French's comment and looked at you.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the **_konbini_**, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but...pretty embarrassing. I mean me, the hero, crying! Oh well, Senpai told me that's completely normal at the beginning. Like, being confused and stuff...You knew about that?"

"Well, didn't happen to me." you said proudly. He chuckled.

"Big deal. It happens to everyone else. No but, really, I was shocked when I learned about you guys. Seriously, I had no idea! Though I'm glad I'm not the only one, could get kinda lonely, ya know." He putted his hands on Francis' and your shoulders. "I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join..."

Francis sweat dropped in disbelief. It was almost a nightmare for him. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah..." Suddenly, Antonio came out of nowhere in the room.

"**HOLÀ AMIGOS**!" All of you jumped at his "**wonderful**" arrival in the room. "Oh, the new teammate is here! Well, I shall start the explanation of what's going to happen tonight!" Kiku, Ludwig and Francis sighed, discouraged. The Spanish sat down on one of the couch and starts talking. "Alright, I would like to have your attention. For a long time, Kiku and Ludwig were the only Persona-users we had. However, the number jumped to **five**. Which means...starting tonight at midnight, I'd like to commence the exploration of **Tartarus**."

Alfred, who was nomming some crackers discretely, looked at him like he was from another planet. "Tartarus...? What's that?...**Sounds like toothpaste**." That comment made Antonio chuckled.

"Na, it's something that appears only during the Dark Hour."

Ludwig smiled. "Just like the Shadows...Pretty interesting, huh? Plus it's a perfect place for us to train. Let's say it's a **Shadow nest.**"

Alfred's eyes became shiny and full of **stars**. "Whoa...their nest, huh...?"

Francis looked at Ludwig's injured arm. "But, what about your injury?" Kiku smiled a bit.

"Since Ludwig hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Ludwig sighed.

"...You really had to remind me, didn't you?"

Alfred suddenly acclaimed. "No worries! The Hero got your backs!" Francis sweat dropped again.

"_Je ne suis pas si sûr pour ça_..." Kiku looked at the Chairman.

"What about you, Sir?"

"I'll stay here...since I can't summon a Persona..._No me gusta_."

Later that night, it was only Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, Francis and yourself. The two seniors guided you...to Gekkoukan High. Alfred looked at them with disbelief.

"THIS is the place? Why HERE?"

Ludwig looked at his watch. "Just wait a bit, it's almost **midnight**..." You looked at your cellphone and it was 11:59pm. As soon as the screen changed to 12:00am, it was the Dark Hour and you could hear a bell tolling. The school started to change all of the sudden to...some kind of weird tower. When it was done, Kiku speaks up.

"Welcome to Tartarus – the labyrinth that reveals itself only during the Dark Hour." You all started to walk inside the tower while Alfred was doing the 100 questions game to Kiku. When you got inside, you could see the stairs and the door, just like in the game. Alfred was getting excited, while Francis was feeling uncomfortable.

"Whoa...this is so awesome!"

"...But pretty creepy."

"The labyrinth is behind the doorway at the top of the stairs." Kiku looked at you. Ludwig did the same.

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Francis became pale as a ghost.

"_Quoi_!? By ourselves!?"

"Not too far, though." Kiku tried to calm down the blonde man a bit. "I'll be feeding you information from here."

"Also" Ludwig continued. "We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

At those words, Alfred became more excited. "Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Ludwig sweat dropped, discouraged of his attitude.

"**(First Name), you're in charge**."

"WHAT?" You and Alfred exclaimed. The American continued. "B-But, she's a **girl**!" Francis looked at him with a little bit of arrogance.

"Well, she HAS fought them before."

"Seriously?" It was obvious that Alfred wasn't believing. Ludwig continued.

"True, but there's another reason." He looked at the two other blondes while taking out his Evoker. "You two, can you summon your Persona **without any difficulties**, like she can?"

"Like a boss~" you told yourself.

Alfred chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah, of course I can!"

Francis looked down a bit. "_Je crois_."

The German sighed before continuing. "These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're **screwed**."

"I'm aware of that." Francis looked down even more. As everyone moved towards the stairs, you heard Igor's voice talking in your head.

"The time has come for you to wield your power."

"I know, Igor." You thought yourself.

"Then I guess I won't need to explain. Well, I shall be waiting for you in the Velvet Room behind the blue door." You hear suddenly Alfred's voice, which broke your little bubble.

"Hey (First Name)! Let's go already!" You ran after them and the three of you entered inside while Kiku and Ludwig are waiting in the lobby. The hallway had a greenish tone with **bloody walls**, which made you tell yourself that you were in the Thebel block. You had your short sword, Francis a fencing sword and Alfred a huge two-handed sword. Suddenly you hear Kiku's voice in the Bluetooth thingy he gave you before getting inside.

"Can you all hear me?"

"Yes." you all answered.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out. Since the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day, I regret to say that I have to stay outside for full support."

Francis became stressed. "_Eh bien_, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..."

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but be careful. Practice makes perfect.

"Roger." The communication came off, so you talked to the guys. "Alright, ummm...Francis, you'll be the primary healer, so heal only if necessary. Alfred, fight with all you might."

"What about you, (First Name)?" Francis asked.

"I'll ask analysis if possible to Kiku-senpai and attack with the data. Of course, I'll tell you."

"Très bien."

"Let's go then." You started running and the other two followed you. At a corner, you could hear a growling, so you made the sign to your teammates to stop and to be quiet. You took out your sword and...charged on the monster. Kiku talked again in the transceiver.

"Bonnefoy told me about your power, but you still have minimal combat experience. Would you like me to explain everything?"

"No, thanks anyway Kiku-senpai. However I would need a scan of the enemy."

"_Wakarimashita_. I'll attempt the analyze of the enemy, please wait a moment..."

"Well, I guess that I'll have to handle it until he'll be done..." You took your Evoker and did the summon. "_**Orpheus! Bash!**_" Your Persona charged on one of the Shadows, hitting it. Kiku was done with the analysis.

"It's a **Cowardly Maya**. Weakness: **Fire**. Use a fire attack!"

"Oh crap...I guess that we'll continue the attacks...Francis!"

"_Compris_!" Francis pierced the Shadow with his sword, destroying the Shadow. As soon as the battle was done, you all got a level up (Yay~). Kiku guided you on the floor and you fought quite a few enemies. Your levels went up, all at 4. You and Alfred gained the skill **Agi** and Francis gained the skill **Patra**. However, the senior limited the exploration only to the 1st floor, so when you were done with defeating the enemies, you returned to the lobby from the access point. Kiku and Ludwig were waiting for you.

"Welcome back. So, how was it?" Kiku asked.

"No problem. That was pretty easy." you answered. Your answer made him smile a bit.

"I see. Well, if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved."

Alfred, on the other side, was even more obnoxious than before you got in Tartarus. "Wow...I never knew I had that kind of power! We kicked some ass! But damn...I'm beat..." Francis sweat dropped.

"That's because you were bouncing like un _petit enfant_."

"You look pretty tired yourself, Francey Pants."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath actually..."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour, you'll become** fatigued** more easily." Kiku explained. "You'll adapt though, so don't worry. However I'm pretty surprised, you all did much better than I expected." He then looked at Ludwig with a teasing smile. "At this rate, they'll catch you up in no time."

The German smile with challenge. "Heh, we'll see about that."

"Alright, we should go back to the dorm and rest. Good work everyone." Kiku walked outside, being followed by Ludwig. Alfred was still being obnoxious, even if he was tired.

"Dude, that was awesome! You saw how cool I was?"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you..." Francis sighed, completely discouraged by the American's attitude. He walked outside, being followed by Alfred who was still bragging about how cool he was in Tartarus.

You felt warmer in the inside. "Fool Arcana **rank 2**, I guess." you told yourself.

"Hey (First Name)! Hurry up!" you heard Alfred yelling from outside. You ran outside of the tower as fast as you can.

"Wait for me, guys!"

* * *

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Shuji Ikutsuki**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__** = Akihiko Sanada**_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)**_


	6. The Officer (Second trip to Tartarus)

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! DX I'm actually not at home (I'm in San Diego exactly) and I got pretty busy lately. This chapter is slightly longer than usual, so...**

**Chapter #6**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_At your surprise, Alfred joined SEES and Antonio announced the first "trip" to Tartarus, a hidden tower that appears only during the Dark Hour. You went to your school with Francis, Alfred, Kiku and Ludwig, who was still injured. After seeing the metamorphosis of the school, Ludwig assigned a leader for the exploration...you. Without Ludwig and Kiku, you went inside of Tartarus, where you encountered a lot of Shadows. Let's just say that that night was awesome._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 22**__**nd**__**, 2009**_

The morning at school was pretty boring. They had another assembly where Kiku, who was the school **president**, did a speech for the year. It was so confusing and hard for you to understand that you were looking at him like he was from another **planet**. When he was done and everyone was applauding, Alfred looked at you.

"Damn, dude, that was freaking amazing...So...Do you have any idea what he just said?"

You looked at him with big eyes. "Are you kidding me? Of course I don't!"

"Me neither. I mean, we live in the same dorm, but it's like we're on different planets."

"No shit."

"Man, if he asks my opinion, I don't know what I'll say..."

During the afternoon, Mr. Rome grounded a student who fell asleep and punished him by telling him to bring some **pasta** for tomorrow at lunch. At the end of the day, you decided to go home with Alfred. At the entrance, you saw Ludwig going out of the school and he was immediately swarmed by **fangirls**.

"Look, it's Ludwig-senpai!"

"Wait for us!"

He sighed awkwardly. Alfred whispered to you.

"Dude, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming him like that. I know he's the** captain of the boxing team**, but...I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV!"

"...You sure? Because seriously, I saw a lot of girls doing that in real life and on TV."

"Really? Dude, what kind of channel are you watching? I want to see that!"

As you walk outside, Ludwig spotted you.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, what's up, senpai?"

"I want you two to meet me at Paulownia Mall. I'll be at the **police station**, alright? See you there." He started walking away.

"Wait, what?" Alfred looked at him, surprised. "We're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

He looked back at you two. "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm heading out. Don't keep me waiting for too long." He left. A girl started complaining.

"Awwww...Why can't he be more** friendly**?" The girls walked away too, leaving you and Alfred alone.

"...Are you fucking kidding me? He don't even know their names? Seriously, just look at them!"

"Alfred, calm down, will ya...?" You sweat dropped.

"Oh well, let's go." He started to walk and you followed him to Paulownia Mall. When you entered the police station, you saw Ludwig with a cop.

"Thank you sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." The officer stayed quiet. Ludwig looked at you and continued. "This is **Officer Oxenstierna**. He helps keep our squad well-**equipped**."

The cold-looking man suddenly spoke. "Officer Oxen is fine too..." His voice gave you and Alfred arctic chills through your spine. Ludwig gave you each some money. You counted the bills and it resulted to **5000 yen** (which is probably 50$. I don't know, that's my guess).

"This is from Mr. Carriedo. You can't fight something empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Oxen has **connections**...But, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do." The officer's voice made you jumped. "**Nothing in life is free.**"

Ludwig sweat dropped. "I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." The German left the station. After buying some new weapons (you got yourself a better katana and bought Francis a better fencing sword, since Alfred spend his money on his weapon), you left the police station with Alfred and headed back to the dorm. Kiku greeted you with a smile.

"Welcome back. Oh, (Last Name)-san, perfect timing. I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"What's wrong, Kiku-senpai?" you tried to stay polite to him, since you were in Persona 3.

"It's about our exploration of Tartarus. Since Ludwig is still on the mend, I'd like you to **lead the team**. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. So, whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work." He smiled at you.

"I see...then, can we go again tonight?"

"Roger. I'll tell everyone to gather up at Tartarus." Later that night, during the Dark Hour, you went to Tartarus, where you meet up with the other members. Alfred was being obnoxious.

"Oh there she is! Alright let's go!" He was about to run inside, but Francis hold his collar to make him stop.

"Stop it, espèce d'idiot! You want to die or what? Remember that she's the **leader**!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But can we go already? I just want to use my Persona already!"

You chuckled. "Alright, alright, let's go." You all went inside. When you were about to enter the door that leads inside Tartarus, Kiku warned you.

"Oh, before I forget, you may encounter a **barricade** while exploring. No need to try to destroy it, consider it as a break."

"Roger. Let's go guys." You opened the door and went inside. You were in the Thebel block again.

"So, what's the plan this time, (First Name)?" Francis asked.

"...How about we **separate** to explore and destroy the enemy?" Alfred seemed more than happy when he heard you saying that.

"Can we? Please? Pretty please?"

Francis sweat dropped and looked at you. "...Are you sure for that one? I mean, what if we're in danger?..."

"Remember that Kiku is keeping an eye on us. You need anything, tell him and the rest of the team needs to join the person who asked for help."

"But..." Alfred started to walk away.

"Hey, too much talking! Let's get some action!" He ran away.

"Be careful, Alfred!" You yelled at him, and he didn't answered. You looked at Francis with a smile. "Well, I should get going too. Be careful, okay?" You started to run away without letting the blond reply.

"...I should say that to you, (First Name)." he muttered to himself. He started to run too.

_**~Alfred POV~**_

It has been at least 5 minutes since I ran away from (First Name) and Francey Pants. Since (First Name) told us that we can separate, that's what I did. Guys, you have no idea how much **Ifrit** wants to fight!

I was still running when suddenly I tripped and fell directly on the face! Dude, I swear I was bleeding from the nose! When I got up, I saw that there was a black gooey thing on my shoe. Gross! I saw then a blue mask. The Shadow was looking at me and was ready to fight.

"Oh fuck me..." I got up and took my Evoker. "Well if you want a fight, you'll have it, you son of a bitch!"

Before the monster could even send a spell against me, I summoned my Persona, which looked like a horned red demon. "**_Ifrit! Agi!_**" My badass Persona appeared and sent a Fire Spell. Thank god, Fire was its weakness! It kill the Shadow immediately. By the way, guess what? I got the spell **Re Patra**! I have no idea what's the effect of that spell, but who cares? As long that I get powerful! * Hero Laugh *

"Alright, to the next one!"

_**~Francis POV~**_

To be fair, I was _effrayé_ like a kid in a _maison hantée_ alone. Why did (First Name) had to say that we have to separate? I should have told her that I didn't want to be _seul_...

I was walking in the _couloirs_ quietly so no enemy could hear me when I heard a _grognement_ in front of me. I then saw a red mask.

"_...Oh et puis merde. Pourquoi moi?_" The Shadow was like a floating Tiara with hair and a red mask. I tried to keep mon _magnifique_ calme and call Kiku-senpai.

"Senpai, I would need an _analyze_. Quick."

"_Wakarimashita_. I'll attempt to analyze the enemy." During that time, I had to dodge the attacks the Shadow was throwing at me. After a while, Senpai spoke again. "It's a Muttering Tiara. Weakness: Wind. You should be okay."

"_Merci_." I took out my Evoker. "_Ça va aller, Francis..._No freaking out..." I took a deep breath. _Heureusement_, I practiced a bit while the others were doing their stuff and I got the skill **Garu**, which apparently, it's a **Wind Skill**. I putted the Evoker against my temple. I started to breath heavily. I swallowed. The Shadow was charging a Fire Spell against me.

"_Protège-moi, **Morgane**..._" The monster shoot the spell. "_**GARU!**_" I pulled the trigger and a beautiful lady appeared in front of me. Brunette, _robe blanche_, pale skin, a little golden tiara. She was like in the legends. I never thought my Persona would have been such a _beauté_.

**Morgane** putted her hand in front of her, like to stop someone, and the Fire Spell got blocked. She then rose her hand through the air and a burst of wind was sent against the Shadow, destroying it. My legs started to shake and I fell on my knees on the ground, having a little_ attaque de panique_. Morgane looked at me and saw me. She crouched in front of me and took my face gently between her hands before kissing my forehead. Something warm travelled through my whole body, like if I was a _bébé_ in his _maman_'s arms. I looked at her and she was smiling at me before disappearing. After a while, I got up, feeling better.

"I should keep going..."

_**~Reader POV~**_

While fighting the Shadows on the floor, I made sure with Kiku that the boys were okay on their own. Who knows? Alfred was maybe **pissing in his pants** and Francis **crying in a corner**. But apparently, they're both doing fine, which surprised me.

We were able to do I think 4 floors until we arrived to the 5th floor, where was some kind of **big device**. I think it was an **Access Point**. Kiku asked me to look at it and my guesses were right. If we found a **sm****all one**, we can go back to the entrance, and if we found a **big one** like the one we just found, we can go to any floors that have the device of the** same size**.

I helped the others to equip the best stuff we found during the exploration of Tartarus, since Kiku sensed a powerful **aura** on the floor. Somehow, I was able to equip a **bow** that Alfred found. We walked on the floor until we found some kinds of eagles, seagulls, vultures or **whatever the fuck you want to call it**, three to be exact.

"_Minna-san_, get ready! They're coming!"

"Kiku-senpai, analysis, please!"

"_Wakarimashita_. I'll attempt to analyze the enemy."

Alfred, who was too excited, took out his Evoker. "Fuck the analysis! I'm not going to wait until I die to get it! _**Ifrit!**_" He summoned his Persona who used **Agi** against one of **whateveryouwanttocallit**. At our surprise, it absorbed the Fire. "Wh-What the fuck? Forget about using Fire!"

"É_videmment, imbécile!_" Francis raged against the American. "You should have waited for the analysis to be done!"

One of the **whateveryouwanttocallit** summoned a **Garu** spell against Alfred. He got throwed against a wall hardly and got knocked out.

"ALFRED!" You yelled before you hear Kiku talking.

"_Sumimasen_ it took so long. It's a **Venus Eagle**! Weakness: **Pierce Attacks**!"

"Thank you, Senpai! Francis, heal him while I fight them!"

"_À tes ordres_!" The Frenchman summoned his Persona, Morgane, to use** Dia** on Alfred while I used the bow and arrows I got earlier. Usually I suck at archery (**if you're usually good, then sorry for offending you**), but I managed to shoot the three of them while Francis was done healing Alfred. The poor American was still weakened. Francis stood up. "_Allons-y_ for an All-Out Attack!"

"HELL YEAH! GO GO GO!" We both ran and smacking around the Eagles. We managed to defeat the bosses. I looked back at Alfred and he was over exhausted and wounded. I knelled down next to him. "You're ok?"

He smiled. "No problem dude! I can keep going!" He tried to get up, but he then winced of **pain.** I looked at him, then looked at Francis.

"We should go home for today."

"What? No, (First Name) I'm ok! I can continue...Ugh..." He held his side with pain. Francis helped him to get up, glaring at him.

"_Es-tu fou_? You're _wounded_, **stupid American**! You're just going to slow us!"

"Not true! I won't!" He tried to walked, but then fell on his knees. I could see that even if he was **denying** it, he was completely in pain. I looked at him.

"Alfred, we don't need another critical injured in our team. Either you like it or not, we have to go home." The American looked at me with a pissed off face, but I ignored it before walking toward the Access Point.

_**~Normal POV~**_

Francis helped Alfred to get up and walk.

"Damn she's really starting to piss me off..." the youngest mumbled. Francis glared at him again.

"Consider yourself _chanceux_ that she's like this. We could have continue the exploration without giving a damn about your injury."

"That's what I wanted, Francis!"

"Oh_ tais-toi_ already! She said that we're leaving and _c'est ce qu'on va faire_! Now _amène-toi_!" Now the Frenchman was totally pissed. Alfred glared at him before starting to walk with him to the Access Point. The three of you teleported back to the entrance where Kiku was waiting.

"Welcome back. Did something happe...Jones! You're wounded!"

"It's nothing, Senpai. Don't worry..." The American got cut by you.

"His ribs are probably **severely injured**. He was threw on the wall pretty badly." Kiku looked at the three of you, then looked specifically at you.

"It's a good thing you came back. We should go to the hospital to make sure everything will be fine except the ribs."

Alfred looked the ground, annoyed of the situation. He had no choice but to accept the situation.

"Alright, let's go." Kiku commanded and you all left Tartarus, with the Dark Hour that was ending.

* * *

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__** = Akihiko Sanada**_

_******Berwald Oxenstierna = Officer Kurosawa**_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)**_


	7. The Fight

_**EDIT: I forgot to change the summary of the last chapter... sorry orz**_

* * *

_**400 views...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA! **_

_**OMG you guys I'm so sorry that I didn't updated in so long! I was pretty busy and I was out of ideas for the story!**_

_**Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**(There's a poll on my profile where you can vote about the storyline. Please give me your opinion.)**_

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_With Alfred, you met Officer Oxen, a police officer who can provide you some weapons for your trips to Tartarus. After buying some weapons, you went back to the dorm, where you asked Kiku to do a trip that night. You decided to separate the group so the exploration will go faster. You managed to reach the 5th floor, where you encountered 3 Venus Eagles (weakness: pierce attacks, strength: fire). Alfred, being reckless, got wounded pretty bad during the fight. After defeating the mini boss, you decided to stop the exploration, with the support of Francis and Kiku, but with the disagreement of the American, who wanted to continue the exploration anyway. You all left Tartarus, Alfred swearing quietly towards you. _

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**April 26**__**th**__**, 2009**_

Four days passed since the last trip in Tartarus. Since it was Sunday morning, you were still sleeping, like the average teenager. You were dreaming about (favourite thing) when a loud noise woke you up. You looked at the clock, showing 9a.m.

"...are you fucking kidding me?" You putted your pillow over your head before hearing the loud noise again, coming from the door. You finally got up before putting some pants pretty quick, since you were sleeping only with a shirt on you (well, of course, you had your underwear...I hope), before opening the door and seeing Alfred. The American was glaring at you.

_**~Flashback April 22nd, 2009~**_

When the **Dark Hour** was over, you headed to the **hospital** with the others. Alfred was still mumbling some swearing towards you, while Francis tried to make him shut up because he was getting a headache. You tried to ignore Alfred's attitude, but his glare from earlier still saddened you.

"Is everything alright, (Last Name)-san?" You jumped when you heard Kiku's voice.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"...For nothing."

Soon you were at the hospital, where the nurse took care of Alfred and took him away to a room for the checkup, while you were waiting with the two other boys. The silence was like in a funeral, so Francis tried to run away by suggesting to get you and Kiku a hot beverage. Soon enough, you were alone with the young Japanese man. Kiku looked at you before sighing.

"Something is troubling you, am I correct?"

You looked at the young man. "No. Not at all."

"You shouldn't lie to me. I'm not dangerous, you know."

"I do understand, but..."

"Then please, tell me what's wrong."

Francis then came back with the drinks, noticing the moment. "Uhhh..._ai-je interrompu la conversation_?"

Kiku smiled at him. "No, not at all, Bonnefoy. Welcome back."

The Frenchman gave you your (favorite hot beverage) before sitting down and giving to Kiku his tea. The awkward silence came back for a while before you three noticed the nurse who took Alfred for the exam. The woman asked Kiku to follow her, leaving both Francis and you alone. When the young Japanese left, you spoke up.

"Tell me Francis..."

"_Oui_?"

"You think I made the right decision? I mean, back in Tartarus..."

He sighed before answering. "_Pourquoi est-tu si inquiète_?"

Not understanding, you looked at him like he came from another **planet**. He noticed your look before repeating himself. "Why are you so worried?_ Bien sûr_ that you made the right decision! The American is _blessé_. If we continued the exploration, he could have died if he get more injured. _Tu comprends_?"

You nodded before he continued. "Alfred is really _têtu_ and _arrogant_. These things put him in danger before he knows it. The only way to avoid the fact that he can get killed is to change the plans, like you did earlier. _Sérieusement_, he needs a big slap behind _la tête..._"

You tried to not laugh, but you chuckled a bit. You then noticed Kiku coming back with Alfred, seeming still in pain. Francis stood up.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay..." The American then glared at you, before feeling some more pain. Kiku tried to hold him so he doesn't fall down.

"Jones, don't force yourself too much! I really don't want to have to handle a second Ludwig!"

"I know, I know..."

Francis sighed, tired of Alfred's attitude.

_**~Back to April 26th, 2009~**_

Alfred was glaring at you. You sighed before starting to talk. "What is it?"

The blonde answered with a hint of hatred. "Honda-senpai wants to talk to us at the 4th floor. He wanted me to get you before going upstairs."

You both stayed quiet for a bit before you answered back. "Lemme get changed first."

"Yeah, whatever."

You sighed before closing the door and changing yourself (and if you have to, fixing your bed hair). When you came out of your room, Alfred was near the window, looking outside. You coughed a bit to draw his attention. He looked at you with a glare before starting to walk to go upstairs. He winced before holding his side. You tried to help him.

"Hey, you're okay?"

"Don't touch me!" He spat at you.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem? Why are you acting **butthurt** like this?"

He remained quiet. You continued. "Is it because of last Wednesday?"

"No." He growled.

"Then why?"

"Just leave me alone! Is it that hard to understand?!"

"Fine, whatever you want!" you left him alone, going upstairs. You didn't heard it, but Alfred was swearing quietly. You opened the door of the command room, seeing Kiku and Ludwig.

"(First Name)! Where's Alfred?"

"He's downstairs being butthurt for no reason."

The German facepalmed and sighed. "_Scheisse_...Alright I'll get him." He left the room before coming back with Alfred few minutes later. You didn't look at him while he was still glaring at you. After Ludwig helped the American to sit down on the couch, he sighed again.

"I swear, you two are worse than a couple."

You blushed 50 shades of gr- I mean **red**. You? In a couple with America? No way! "N-No we're not!"

"Yeah, what's up with that, Senpai? Really!"

Kiku coughed a bit to interrupt the short "**bickering**". You three went quiet before the young Asian man started talking.

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you today is about the next trip to Tartarus."

"Where's **Francis**? Why isn't he with us?" you asked.

"Bonnefoy already had the information before you." Alfred and you blinked a few times. Kiku continued. "I think it's about the time that you two start to reconcile **before the next trip to Tartarus**." You two looked at each other before Alfred started to glare at you. You looked back to Kiku, ignoring the American.

"Tch..." Alfred looked somewhere else. Ludwig started talking.

"Guys, we can't continue like this! Alfred, I understand that you're mad against (First Name) because of her decision last time you went to Tartarus, but she did it for a good reason! What if you died that day because of that injury?"

"I wasn't **_THAT_** injured, senpai! I could have continued if that..." Alfred stopped himself before going too far.

"Say it." You told him. He looked at you with surprise. "Say it Alfred. What's that **specific word you're dying to say**?"

"...bitch..." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you said? I didn't heard you..."

"A BITCH! You're a **_bitch_**, woman!" He shouted at you as he stood up. Ludwig and Kiku were surprised at the American's reaction. You were the only one keeping a straight face. After a few minutes of silence, you started talking again.

"A bitch, you say, uh? Well what about you? You know what I think about you?" You stood up to confront him. "You're not a "hero". You're nothing than a **_loser_**. A **cocky, arrogant, selfish loser**. I could have let you stay in Tartarus and die from the Shadows. I could act like nothing happened to your injury and make it worse for you. But I decided to stop the exploration just so you could be safe. And that's how you're thanking me?" The silence came back for a bit. "If it's for acting like this, don't count on me to help you if you need my help."

Alfred was looking at you with surprise, as well as the other members. After a while of silence, you turned around to Kiku. "Are we done with the meeting, Kiku-senpai?"

"Uhhh...yes we are."

"Thank you." You left the room, leaving the three others speechless. You felt way better now that you shot everything at Alfred. Francis was waiting outside the room and when you closed the door, he started clapping.

"Wow, that is the _première fois_ somebody shoots _directement_ at Alfred. _Bien joué, ma chère_!"

"Francis, you were listening?"

"How could I ignore it?_ Je pouvais vous entendre d'en bas~_" You sweat dropped, guessing that he heard you from the lounge. "How about a _petite sortie_ between friends? We could go to Paulownia Mall."

"Uhh...sure why not?" You smiled at the Frenchman. When you went downstairs, Kiku and Ludwig left the control room, leaving Alfred by himself. He was sitting on the couch again.

"...A loser...huh?...Never thought she would say that..." He took off his glasses before some drops fell on them. The American was crying silently, remembering the incident. He was scared at that moment. He was scared of...

...

...

...

_**Dying**_

* * *

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__** = Akihiko Sanada**_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)**_


	8. Reconciliation

**Sorry for the late updates, I'm getting busier and I'll start school in less than a month, so...yeah.**

**Enjoy chapter 8! :)**

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_After the expedition to Tartarus, you went to the hospital because of Alfred's injuries. Four days later, the American was still furious about your decision. Kiku decided to do a meeting with Ludwig, Alfred and yourself about the next trip to Tartarus. During the meeting, you had a fight with Alfred, which is when you decided to shoot him what you think about him. When the meeting was over, Alfred was the only one in the command room...He was crying._

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**go forth without falter,**_

_**with your heart as your guide**_

* * *

_**May 1**__**st**__**, 2009**_

"Hey, Alfred!"

Alfred looked up at Francis.

"Where are you going,_ Amérique_?"

"...Ludwig-senpai asked me to bring the **class roster for 2-E**."

"Oh? Wait he's at the hospital today, no? I don't have practice today so I'll come with you! What about you, (First Name)?"

You jumped when Francis asked you. "Oh, ummm...sure, why not?"

"_Super_!"

"...He actually asked only to me, you know..."

You three went to the **Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**. When you entered Ludwig's room, the German wasn't there, but an unfamiliar young man who was sitting on the bed. Icy violet eyes, silver-white hair, a black beanie with a small patch of Iceland's flag, a **brown trench coat** covering his white shirt and black pants, a pair of beige boots. Alfred seemed a bit scared.

"Ummm...is Ludwig-senpai..." he was welcomed by an **icy** look from the stranger. "...in this room, by any chance?"

Ludwig entered the room and jumped when he saw you three.

"Hey, what are all of you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you!" Francis answered with enthusiasm. "But...it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you."

"Oh, it was only for a checkup." The German smiled.

The stranger stood up and looked Ludwig. "Is that it, Luddy?"

The German nodded to him. "Yeah, thanks."

"Tch... I don't have time for this shit..." The stranger walked to go outside the room, but stopped next to you and looked at you. "You..."

You blinked a few times before asking. "...yes?"

"...Nevermind." He left the room. Alfred seemed a bit nervous.

"Wh-Who was that?"

Ludwig smiled, sweat dropping. "A** friend from school**... sort of. You know how the number of** Apathy Syndrome** cases have been **increasing**?" You three nodded. "Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it." He looked at Alfred. "Did you bring what I asked?"

The American smiled. "Of course, senpai."

"Sorry for the trouble. Let's get going."

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm..."

"Nein, it's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

You all left the hospital to go to the dorm. During the ride on the monorail, Francis seemed pensive.

"By the way, senpai, why boxing?" He suddenly asked to Ludwig.

"You mean, why I choose that sport?" He looked at the French. "Well..." He sighed. "It's not the sport itself I like; I just **wanted to learn how to fight**. I know what it's like to feel powerless...and I don't want to feel that way again." It was a complete silence for a minute before he spoke up again. "Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

Alfred looked at him. "That's an interesting way to look at it. Ya know, I'm into games too..."

Francis sighed. "Yeah,_ des jeux VIDÉOS_."

"Oh, but I like fighting games too!"

Francis sighed again. "...whatever."

_**May 2**__**nd**__**, 2009 – Dark Hour**_

You were sleeping, when you suddenly heard. "Hi, how've you been?" You jumped out of your bed, making a random kung fu pose.

"Who's there?!"

You saw the little kid standing at the end of your bed. "You again? Don't do this again, it's scary and creepy!" The boy chuckled.

"My apologies. I came to tell you something. One week from now, there will be a full moon... Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you..."

"...what kind of ordeal?"

"You will encounter one of THEM. You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence... I'm sure you're aware of that, of course. I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now."

He disappeared before you could say anything. You sighed. "That kid sometimes..." You went back to sleep, tired.

_**May 6**__**th**__**, 2009**_

It has been more than a week since the confrontation with Alfred. His wound were healed since a few days and you were able to go to Tartarus the night before and to reach a barricade. However... since the fight, the American was still ignoring you. Francis told you to let him be, that everything will go back to the normal after a few days, but you could feel that it **wasn't** **hate** though... During class, you caught him a few times watching you, making him look back at the teacher. You tried to talk to him after school a few times after the day you went to see Ludwig at the hospital. Every time he had a panicked face and he was stuttering.

"Uh, h-hey (First Name). S-Sorry I can't talk to you, I-I p-promised a friend to meet him after s-school, so see ya at the d-dorm!"

He always ran outside the class, leaving you and Francis by yourselves. The French sighed and shrugged.

"Eh, what's wrong avec lui?"

You didn't know the answer to the question, but today, you had to know what was wrong with Alfred. After class, he left before you, but you followed him as he ran to the train station. He stopped in front of the** flower store**, so you hid behind the statue. He looked at the flowers for a while, checking the prices.

"...why is he looking at flowers? He found a girlfriend or what?"

**-Alfred's POV-**

...How am I going to apologize to (First Name)? Should I give her some** flowers**? Na, she'll think that I want to **date** her... Come on Brain! Help me for once! ARGH DAMMIT! What should I do, what should I do? I walked away from the flower store to sit down on a bench, my face in my hands. I suddenly heard some school girls.

"Hey look, it's the** loser**!"

"Oh yeah it's him! What is he doing here? Depressing because he got rejected by a girl he likes?"

"Shhh, not so loud he'll hear you!"

They walked away, laughing.

…

…

…

Yeah, I'm a loser, so what? I stood up and walked to the turnstiles to take the train home. I was just...tired.

**-Normal POV-**

You followed Alfred to the dorm. You waited a bit after went inside before going in. Nobody was there yet, except you and Alfred. You heard a door slamming upstairs. You went to your room to do your **homework** and **study** for a bit. During the evening, you heard somebody knocking at the door. You stood up from your desk and open the door, seeing Alfred blushing. You two stayed quiet for a bit before you started talking.

"Good evening Alfred."

"G-Good evening...Ummm...There's something I don't understand in today's homework and...I was wondering if you could** help** me..."

"And why should I help you with that? After all the **crap** you gave to me..."

Alfred looked down for a bit.

"I know...and **I'm sorry**...but if I really can't understand the homework and I need to pass this semester..."

All of the sudden, the American knelt on the floor and began to beg in front of you.

"Please (First Name), I'm begging to you! I really need your help!"

You looked at him, more or less surprised of his action. He looked **honest** in his apologies, but... After a while, you sighed.

"Alright." He looked up at you. "I'll help you for the homework." You smiled at him. All of the sudden, he stood up and gave you a hug. "Al-Alfred..." Since that there was a good difference of height between you and Alfred (I have no fucking idea how tall you are in real life, but just pretend that you're shorter than him, okay? Okay!), your eyes were looking barely over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, (First Name)...I was being selfish and arrogant with you..."

"Alfred, it's okay..." He suddenly let you go and he looked at you, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"Really? It's really okay?"

"Uhhh...yeah." You sweat dropped. He chuckled and smiled at you.

"Whew, I'm relieved!" You blushed and fangirled deep inside of you.

"OH MY GOD HIS SMILE IS JUST LIKE IN THE ANIME OH MY GOD SO ADORABLE!" You coughed. "Shall we start the homework?"

"Ah, yes! I totally forgot about it..."

You sweat dropped. "...really?"

You both entered the room and went to your desk where you started to explain to him the subject. What you didn't know was that Kiku and Francis were looking through the opening of the door.

The Frenchman sighed. "_Enfin, ils s'entendent..._"

Kiku smiled. "You were getting tired of this, right Bonnefoy?"

"_OUI!_"

* * *

**_Reminder of the characters in this chapter:_**

_**Reader = Minato or Minako Arisato**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy = Yukari Takeba**_

_**Alfred F. Jones = Junpei Iori**_

_**Kiku Honda = Mitsuru Kirijo**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__** = Akihiko Sanada**_

_**Stranger in hospital room = ?**_

_**Creepy Kid = Mysterious Boy**_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. New chapter soon. :)**_


End file.
